As it is well known in the field of devices for helping disabled persons to drive vehicles, different devices exist for manually controlling acceleration and braking action. Such devices generally comprise a plurality of levers that are connected with pedal operation levers, occupying space within the passenger compartment. In order to reduce dimensions of the device, the levers are usually provided in a lowered position, and thus levers and connection can rub against the driver's legs or elements of the car, such as the seat. Further, if the driver acts on pedals by using his or her lower limbs, the connection rods transmit the movement to the manual control levers. In order to obviate to said drawback, the connection rods must be telescopic rods, which are more difficult to make and reduce the strength of the whole device.
Thus, the needing exists for a manual control device which is small, permits actuation of two controls by a single element, and can be installed so as not to hinder driver movements, or rubbing against cart parts, and, finally, permits using rigid rods ensuring a best solidity of the structure.